


Where Fate Has Taken Us

by Angelle_wings



Category: Tales of Destiny
Genre: F/M, I guess its considered after the first game and before the second destiny game, Mention of Character Death, Some angst- a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelle_wings/pseuds/Angelle_wings
Summary: After Kyle goes to bed- Rutee and Stahn have a chat about what it means to have a family.





	Where Fate Has Taken Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@Richea (tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40Richea+%28tumblr%29).



> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! I know we haven’t spoken as much as I hoped to but I am glad to have become friends with you this year! I hope we get an opportunity to speak more next year also!!! this fic was a ton of fun to write! I hope you enjoy it!!

“Did he sleep?” 

“Kyle? Like a log- doesn’t look like it will be easy waking him up. Kind of reminds me of a certain someone I know.” Rutee winked at him.

Stahn laughed. “Like father. like son.”

Rutee giggled, Stahn seemed pleased for such a comment. Who would blame him? Their little son is now three months old and he was a healthy little boy- ever since he came to their lives they couldn’t help feel happy with anything that involves him. It was their little boy! They had to admit that raising a child was no easy feat but no matter how tiring it was to raise him seeing him grow made it very rewarding. Their little boy was growing everyday…  But thinking that thought made Rutee sigh.

“Rutee, is something bothering you?” Stahn suspected something was wrong, it was odd for Rutee to be so lost in thought.

“Hm?” She tried to fake a smile.

Stahn didn’t buy it though. “You know… You looked a bit...Sad there.”

After all these years Rutee had to learn it was silly keeping anything from Stahn. He may sometimes be an airhead but he didn’t let her off easily when she looked upset. She scratched her head not sure where to start.  “Ah… Well.... I suppose it is a bit silly but…I was just thinking… How life lead me here-  I didn’t know I’d be a mom one day you know. But here I am with both you, Stahn and Kyle.”

After a slight pause, Rutee shrugged staring at the floor. “For someone who has grown up as an orphan… It’s just rather bittersweet that I couldn’t tell my younger self that one day I will have a family.”

“It is amazing what life had in store.” Stahn grinned. “Who knew I would marry you the first time I met you?”

Back then? Rutee wouldn’t have even dared think she would ever marry him. Life truly has many surprises. But… That wasn’t that worried her.

“Perhaps consider this a selfish thought. ” Rutee quietly spoke up in the silent room. “Suppose we met differently. Suppose if fate played out differently. How would Kyle have felt if he would have had a grandfather or grandmother from me or possibly….”

Rutee swallowed her spit and muttered. “An uncle?" 

Leon… Stahn knew it- it may have been a long time but Rutee must have still been thinking of that- with his grandpa and Lilith maybe she must have felt a little useless to her son- not being able to give him an uncle or a grandfather or a grandmother. She wanted the best for him, she promised to give him everything she never had- like a loving family but still, they knew ‘everything’ wasn’t possible.

Stahn stood up from the chair and though her gaze was fixated to the ground, he took her warm hand into his. “Rutee…" 

With a finger, he raised her chin and saw the tears well up in her eyes. “I know, I know, I cant change the past. I am silly. But… I just want him to grow up happy… But I am so useless. So, so, so useless.”

Stahn squeezed her hands, “Rutee, he will grow up happy. We will do that- but stop thinking you are useless- what Kyle needed the most is you. Nothing else. You are there for him now and from the very start you were by his side and that’s what matters… Unfortunately, the past may never change but you still have the future Rutee… And I will be there with you all the way.”

“...Thanks, Stahn.” She rested her head against his shoulder as the tears continued to roll down her cheeks. “... Thank you for always being here for me.”

Stahn wrapped his arms around her with saying no more. Destiny, free choice or whatever it was that lead him here didn’t matter now. Kyle… Rutee… At that moment Stahn promised himself then that for his family no matter where he was in the world or when he would be there for them and support them right by their side.


End file.
